Running Away from My Thirst
by Hse Hissie
Summary: After meeting Bella for the first time, Edward feels he must get away. He goes to Denali to take a break from the pain. Sorry Bad Summary!


Edward's POV

I flew through the trees without the slightest glance about where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get as far away as possible. The girl just set me off for some reason,

'_Bella' _her name echoed in my head,_ 'Isabella Swan'. _

She wasn't just some girl now; she was the object of my thirst and all I want right now. I know I must refrain from attacking, if only to not sadden Carlisle any further.

I had already caused him so much pain when I last lost control. Although it was sixty years ago, I can still remember the shame I felt, coming back to Esme and him after what I had done to them.

My reflection suddenly caught my attention and I became aware that I had slowed to human speed. I was running next to a crystal clear creek somewhere in the mountains of southern Canada.

My eyes were still of a butterscotch hue, not that it mattered, they could be black for all I cared. It would have made more sense if they were black. I recalled her tasteful scent; it was a luxurious mix of freesia and lavender. She was so beautiful as well and a stray thought raced through my head,

'_What would she look like as a vampire?'_

I shook my head to clear that thought, I was not going to commit her to eternal damnation even if I could not withstand the thirst. I was not willing to commit anyone to that, ever.

I sped up again and the trees started to dart past me, I sped up even more so all I could see was a green and grey blur. It wouldn't be long before I could start to hear people again. It was a relief to not have the constant hum in my head of people's voices, I was used to it but after a while it starts to get repetitive.

I ran for about half an hour more and slowed when the first voice floated through the air to me.

'_I can't believe that he left without saying goodbye, I didn't do anything to him, I only just got to know him'._

This voice stopped me, right before a pool. I looked down and all I could see was her, my strongest desire. Her brown hair; her brown eyes; her pale, almost translucent skin; the way that she tripped when she entered a room; her simple clothing, worn so she would blend in the crowd. Then the breeze hit me; bring an array of aromas to battle against. With it came Bella's fragrance, my well contained thirst struggled to turn me in the direction of the nearest town.

'_I am so proud of you, Edward. You came back to us.'_

'_Are you ready to recommit to our life style?'_

'_I am, Carlisle, I am.'_

The conversation between Carlisle, Esme and I echoed in my head as I battled against the uncontrollable thirst. I replayed the conversation over and over in my head as I slowly relaxed enough to continue with my journey. The sooner I got to Denali and Tanya's family the better I would be.

I can still remember the last time I lived with Tanya in Denali, she made her affection for me very clear. It would be a welcome relief to be around a vampire who is single and attractive rather than be in a family where I am the only one left out. I might flirt with Tanya when I am with her, if only to please her.

I finally got to Denali and came into view of Tanya's house. It was more modern than my old house and seemed less welcome; however I knew I was always welcome here.

The driveway was hard and frozen with ice as I slowly made my way up to the front door, as I reached the steps the door swung open as if I was expected by the family inside.

The painting on the walls was a blue colour that looked so good on Bella; i sped past the reminders to the lounge room where the family was gathered.

"Edward, you came to us," Tanya sang as she danced toward me with her arms wide.

"I hope that enjoy, your stay here," chimed in Elisa.

"How long is your stay with us?" queried Ceria.

"I have not decided how long I will be staying in Denali, yet Ceria"

"Stay as long as you need to Edward, we have prepared a room for you," Tanya purred as she took my arm. "Let me show you where it is." I followed Tanya up to through the desolate blue walls to a room right at the end.

It was the room that Alice, Jasper and I always shared when we were in Denali. The room was about the size of a basketball court and was divided into three parts. Alice's part looked more like a beauty salon or a clothes designer's haven in pink, Jasper's was filled with hi-tech sound and DVD equipment and was painted a vibrant gold.

Mine however was painted black with sound-proof walls and a simple stereo and couch. It was my safe house for when I could not deal with stuff. It was my heaven. After changing in to better smelling clothes I went down to talk to the girls, they kept asking me why I had come to Denali alone.

It was the first time that I had come without someone accompanying me and it striked them as unusual since we vegetarians always travelled in packs.

I sat and talked into the night with Elisa, Ceria and Tanya, making sure that I was never in direct contact with Tanya as I was sure that she would make a move on me if I proved stubborn. There were a few subjects that remained off limits to our conversation. Such topics as: girls that I was interested in, Forks in general (apart from my family) and of course Tanya.

I then went to my room and listened to some music in my CD player, I had been listening to Clair De Lune but for some reason it reminded me of Bella, so I turned it off.

The days formed a pattern, all I did was talk to the girls, listen to music and hunt. Soon I was wishing for Forks again, and my family. I felt foolish about the fact that a human had caused me to run away to Alaska because she smelt nice. I was stronger then that.

Packing my stuff up I was a little hesitant with saying goodbye to Tanya, but I forced myself to walk down to her where she was reading and say, "Tanya, I have decided I am returning back to Forks. I will be leaving as soon as I get my stuff together."

"Really, can't you stay longer; we enjoy your company so much." She purred.

"No, Tanya, I have made up my mind and I am leaving now, goodbye."

As I walked out I gave her a peck on the cheeks to make up for things. She glowed.

I ran out the back door and started through the bushes. Thinking, I realised that if I was going back to Forks, I desperately needed to hunt. So I left my bag in a hollow tree and let my senses ride free.

I caught a pack of deer close to me and drank from 4 as I wanted to be as ready as I could be.

A few hours later I reached the outskirts of Forks. It was twilight; I kept running until I got to my house and walked in.

My family was waiting for me on the couch; Alice must have told then what happened because they looked concerned.

_I have told them everything they need to know, I will not tell them anymore unless you tell me to._

Alice's comment did not shock me and I walked past them to the wall. Dropping my bags I voiced only six words in the nicest possible tone, "please don't ask, I am fine," and then continued to my bed room to listen to music.

The next day dawned and I prepared to go to school.

_You can do this, Ed, I believe in you. _

Alice's words got me out the door and into the car but the rest were up to me from there.

Could I really deny my thirst and not kill her or am I going to be forcing my family to move again?


End file.
